Cafe Lotus
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Zoro was a normal guy who loved going to the bar but his friends took him to a cafe were a beautiful waitress served him a drink that he needed after a hard day at the gym but he never got her name, is he too late?
1. Monday

Since I will be finishing off Loved and Lost soon, I decided to create a new story that will contain 15 chapters.

No less and no more

The pairings will be - Zoro/Nami, Franky/Robin, Usopp/Kaya and Nojiko/Ace

I do not own One Piece

Enjoy

* * *

Zoro was his name, a young man at the age of 22 who was a teacher of swordsmanship at the gym known as the Grand Line in the city of Whiskey Peak. He was a fairly tall guy with bright green hair, scars covered most of his body including the one that had permanently shut his left eye. He had received that when he was a young boy learning from the great Mihawk who was now retire.

Grabbing his bag from the locker room, Zoro walked out of the room before meeting the little group of students who stayed behind to talk to him. He answered all there question and told them what to bring next time before Zoro headed out of the gym, he moved towards the guy who was waving mad. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep but it looked like his best friend Luffy had another plan which made him groan.

"Zoro what took you so long"Luffy whined as he stood up.

"Luffy I have a lesson to teach you know that so what do you want?"he asked.

"I wanted to show you this place that had great drinks"

He thought about going home but when Luffy said drinks, his mind turned to the image of a cold glass of rum so Zoro nodded to his friend and Luffy raised his fist in excitement and began walking off with Zoro following him. On their way there, Usopp their other friend had joined them well Luffy told Zoro he wanted to have Usopp with them so they had turned back to the gym for Usopp's house was in that direction which annoyed Zoro slightly but the image of the glass kept him going.

"Thanks for inviting me guys"Usopp said.

"No problem"Luffy replied with a grin.

"Luffy are we near yet"Zoro groaned as he shifted his bag to the other shoulder.

Luffy nodded, he couldnt wait for his friends to try the place he had been going to for months, it was his brother Ace who had brought him to this place. He didnt understand why Ace went to this place for he enjoyed the bars Zoro went to but he was sure it had to be something with the blue haired waitress, maybe she made a good drink and thats why his brother always went there.

"Yeah, there"he replied pointing.

Both of them followed his finger and looked at the building in front of them, Usopp thought it looked good, he loved the way it was presented at the front and he could smell the cooking coming from the door and it made his stomach growl which made Luffy laugh until his stomach did the same however Zoro was not happy at all. His day at the gym had been tough and annoying, a few of the kids wouldnt listen then a fight broke out between two boys then the girls in his class started to get bitchy.

All Zoro wanted to do was go home and sleep, not to this, he thought Luffy was taking him to a bar not a cute little cafe.

Seeing his friends faces, he gave Luffy a fake smile and told him that it looked good. Luffy clapped is hands and pulled both of them into the cafe, it was a normal cafe but the smell of tangerines hit his nose, Zoro thought it would make him sick as he had never ate the fruit but for some reason it was quite comforting. Shaking his head, he took his arm away from Luffy and took a seat on a stool by the counter while his friend took the other two next to him.

"Nojiko!"Luffy called.

"One moment Luffy"

Zoro leaned on the counter, this was not what he wanted, not wanting to talk to Luffy as the words he truly felt about this would slip out so he grabbed a menu and took a look at want they had. Letting out a sigh, there was nothing on the menu that he would like which annoyed him even more. So he looked out the corner of his eye and saw Luffy was talking to someone with blue hair, he thought this might be Nojiko and the tattoo's confirmed it as he remembered Ace telling him about her.

'Not cute as he described'he thought.

Looking back at the menu, he avoided Luffy introducing him which he was glad. Usopp frowned slightly as he watched Zoro, he knew his friend had a bad day at the gym well most of the days he had a bad day, he wanted to say something but then the waitress came over and Luffy introduced him to her. At first Usopp thought she was scary but she was very sweet, she helped him chose something off the menu.

"Thats one tall chocolate nutty surprise"Nojiko asked.

"Yup"Usopp said with a smile.

"Luffy the same as always"she turned to Luffy.

"Of course, where's Nami?"he asked.

"She's in the kitchen, want me to get her for you"Nojiko replied.

Luffy shook his head so she nodded and moved off to fix up the drinks, Usopp asked how he found this place and Luffy began to tell his friend how his brother Ace had showed him this place. Nojiko smiled to herself as she heard the story and held back her laughter when Luffy told Usopp he didnt know why hos brother kept coming, she did and it made her blush.

"Thinking about Ace are we?"

"Dont sneak on people, sis"Nojiko said as she turned around.

"Then there's no fun"

Nami looked at her sister with a smile, she had heard Luffy come in and had looked out of the window of the door that was connected to the kitchen, she was curious who his friends were but then she noticed one was still looking at the menu so Nami asked her sister if he had ordered anything to which her sister replied no.

She could see he wasnt happy and Luffy's other friend was frowing as he stared as well, Nami could tell this guy didnt want to be here, she could tell he had a rough day as he looked it and the bag filled in the rest. He worked at a gym or had been at a gym, frowning slightly she smiled as she ran into the kitchen and began to prepare a drink, Nojiko wondered what her sister was doing.

"Here you go you two"Nojiko said as she placed the drinks down.

Both of the guys thanked her then she asked the guy with the green hair if he was ready to order but he shook his head, this made her frown but she placed a smile on as she saw a customer waving her over so she moved away. Luffy asked Zoro if he found anything he like and he got a no, Usopp didnt ask as he knew his friend was not happy at all, he knew Zoro would like some rum.

"Nami"Luffy said with a smile.

"Hey how you been?"she asked as she placed the drink down.

"Im good, your happy arent you"Luffy replied.

She nodded and smiled at Usopp, Luffy introduced them before she left. Zoro was glad that he didnt look up as he would have to deal with another waitress but the smell of rum hit his nose so he placed the menu down and looked around then he noticed a drink was placed in front of him. The cup was a simple brown one, nothing special like the others so he took it in his hand and lifted it up to his nose.

He smelt the tangerine's then spices but he could smell rum, it was a small smell so he took a sip of it and his taste buds screamed in joy as he could taste it, the rum had come out quite strong, no one would think it when they looked at the drink. Zoro turned to the others after he took another sip, the rum was so nice as was the rest and it made his day become a little less rough.

"Who ordered me the drink?"he asked.

"I didnt"Luffy said as he finished his.

"She brought it"Usopp answered pointing.

Zoro followed the direction his friend was pointing at and noticed the orange haired female, she was serving someone a drink but then she turned around and soon she was looking at him. Nami smiled at the guy and he nodded with a soft smile before he took another gulp of the drink, she was glad that she had ordered rum in for one of the food dishes, Nami mouthed no problem to him before she carried on serving.

* * *

Chapter 1 done

I hope you enjoyed it, I know it is not long but the rest of the chapters will be the same.

If you have time to review then please do as it helps me to write the next chapter and I love hearing you thoughts on the story so far.


	2. Tuesday

Chapter 2 is up

I want to thank those who reviewed the first Cahpter of Cafe Lotus - chopper-chi, Constanza Rose and saiyk

And the 4 who Favorited it and the 5 who followed it.

15 chapters - No less and no more

The pairings will be - Zoro/Nami, Franky/Robin, Usopp/Kaya and Nojiko/Ace

I do not own One Piece

Enjoy

* * *

It was a Tuesday and yet another day at the gym, Zoro looked around his small apartment not bothering to clean and grabbed his bag before he left heading to the Grand Line Gym. Once he had arrived, he headed to the changing room to change into his gear before setting to the room the gym had given him to teach, taking a deep breath, he began to set up the class.

First he started we with the mat, placing each one on the right part of the floor then he moved onto the equipment they used when exercising before training.

Today they were learning and attacking, he wanted to enter his students in the contest that was coming soon but deep down he felt they were not ready, hearing the door open. He turned around and watched as his students walked in with their gear, first he call out there names. Zoro had to make sure no one had given up, the first term he had, nearly all the class had given up because thought it was too hard.

Some had complained about wanting Mihawk to train them and he had grinned, he showed them all his torso. Scars covered his body, the long scar that started from his right hip to his left shoulder put fear into the boy. Explaining this was all because of Mihawk's training, the man did not use kendo sticks but real swords. the training and teaching he was doing with these kids was soft compared to what Mihawk had taught him back in the days.

"Alright pair up"he said.

Zoro walked around the room looking at each study as they practiced what they had learned from the last lesson, he helped a few but then he walked over to a pair and stopped the attack, the two students were confused as Zoro asked the one attacking to step to the side. So Zoro raised his kendo stick in an attack but stopped.

"Tell me what you are doing wrong"Zoro said.

"I..."

He turned to the other kid but that boy shook his head which annoyed him slightly, he would have to teach them how to notice there own faults like Mihawk done, maybe it was time he taught a thing or two out of Mihawk's book.

"Ill show you"he replied.

He went for the attack again but changed his hand to hit him in the side were the boy had not been keeping his guard, Zoro then told everyone else to stop, he explained that he had been seeing poor defenses and that they would go back to that again which caused a few to moan but then he pointed to the poster of the contest explaining that these guys were not like them, they were ruthless.

A few weeks ago, he had a call from some of the others teachers from the gym out of town to come and see what they had been doing. Sometimes they asked him for tips on teaching as they knew who taught him and watching those boys, he feared his students as the older boys were not nice, they always went in for the kill.

"If you defenses are not good, they will not be kind, they will hurt you. I want this group to go there but if you wont learn then we wont, what do you say"he said.

"Yes Zoro-sensai"they said in unison.

Each one of his students raising their kendo sticks in the air before they returned to their partners and started working on defenses.

Zoro smiled as he nodded, they would make fine warriors but they had to build up on confidence and defense. He helped a few and even taught them a few new defenses, he enjoyed this lesson but Zoro felt tired. He made sure to take a warm shower to remove the joint pains before changing and meeting the few that stayed behind to talk to him.

"Do you think we can do it Zoro-sensai?"One asked.

"Of course, a little bit of practice can take you far in life"he replied moving his bag to his left shoulder.

The taller boy of the three asked about the defenses they had been learning in the lesson today, Zoro explained each one he had taught and went into depth into it. He hoped they would have listened and would understand the defenses a little more, maybe even helping them through the training if they knew more however he would see if it affected them in tomorrow's lesson.

Soon there parents came to pick them up and he collected the little pay from them before he started walking away from the gym, another day gone.

This time Luffy was not waiting which he smiled as he couldnt really deal with his friend silliness, bag on his shoulder, he headed home but halfway during the walk, he got a phone call.

Looking at the name, he grinned as he pressed the answer button.

"Hey whats up Ace?"

_"You up for the bar?"_

The thought of a nice pint of rum sounded good to Zoro but as he was about to reply back to Ace, he looked up and noticed he was not far from the little cafe he had visited with Luffy and Usopp yesterday. He really did want to join his friend but for some reason something was calling him to the cafe so Zoro told Ace no for he had other plans but they could head to the bar tomorrow which Ace replied with a happy okay and with that Zoro said goodbye to his friend before hanging up.

Placing his phone away back in his pocket, Zoro started walking to the cafe. He was so caught up in his thoughts about this strange reason to come in here, that once he shook himself out of his thoughts, he noticed that he had taken the same seat he had yesterday when he was with Luffy and Usopp. Grabbing the menu again, he looked it over and saw that the drink he had was not on there.

The thing that stood out was they didnt serve any alcoholic drink yet he received one from the orange haired female. It made him smile, however he didnt really want to pick anything fruity that was on the menu which made him sigh. Nojiko had noticed him come in without Luffy and he looked so out of place, she could see he wasnt happy so she walked into the kitchen.

"Nami?"she called.

"One moment"

Nojiko waited for her sister by the door, she smiled as Nami came out of the back door with boxes in her hands, she told her that the cooks would do that and that she was needed up front to which Nami frowned. She never liked it up front for the creeps that always asked for her, she didnt mind Luffy for he was kind but everyone else, she didnt want to deal with.

"I know but it never gets done"Nami replied.

"Well put them down and get up at front"

"Why?"she asked.

"The guy you left a drink for is back without Luffy and Usopp"Nojiko said pointing to the door.

So Nami rushed over to the little door and peered out of the window and like Nojiko had said, that man from before was there and he didnt look happy at all, her sister stepped behind her saying it might of been the drink she had served yesterday which Nami smiled so she grabbed a cup and began to compose that same drink again, she remembered seeing his happy face when he took a sip.

Her sister shook her head with a smile and stepped out and headed to the green haired man.

"Is there anything you want?"she asked.

"No not yet"Zoro replied.

Nojiko sighed as she headed off to another customer then she noticed her sister had come out of the kitchen with a drink in hand, she took the order but then turned to watch Nami and this guy. Zoro rubbed his face and was deciding to call Ace again, the idea of rum was making him thirsty but then he heard footsteps and looked up to see the same waitress from yesterday with a drink in her hand.

"Here you go"she said as she placed it down.

"I didnt order anything"he replied.

"I know"Nami said with a smile.

Zoro picked it up and took a sniff at it, his senses were flooded again, he could tell it was the same drink from before so he took a sip of it and let out a relaxed sigh as he leaned back slightly. Nami was happy to see this result again, seeing this guy happy it made her feel happy that she had done something right, about to walk away she felt something grab her and she turned back to see.

"What did you put in it?"he asked slowly letting go of her hand.

Her skin had felt so soft, Zoro wanted to touch it again but he kept his hands to his side. Nami smiled as she pulled a seat and sat down right in front of him, the counter the only thing between them, she explained the drink was an idea that her mother had come up with but she told him that it was her idea to add the rum. He nodded as he listened, Zoro liked how her face lit up when she was talking about her mother but he could see that this women that the waitress was talking about was gone, sometimes he was like her when he talked about Kuina his half sister.

"She must of been a great women"he said.

"Yeah"Nami said.

Happy that he didnt ask what had happened, Nami smiled at him but then frowned when she looked up, this had caught Zoro's attention and he watched her jump over the counter. She really hated it when he came but not once had he had picked on anyone, Arlong was grinning as he and his two men were pushing around this little school boy who was crying as he held onto his hat.

"Oi leave him alone"she said as she pulled the boy to her.

"Nami what a surprise, we were just playing, now be a good little girl-"

"Get out now"Nami said narrowing her eyes as the little boy clutched onto her leg.

Fearing she was going to be hit as she saw him raise his hand, Nami looked away but turned back when she heard Arlong told someone to move, the guy at the counter was now in front of her holding Arlong's fist in his hand. Zoro didnt like the look of this guy, she was only protecting the little boy and he hated when people who got joy out of being cruel so he had to step in.

"Leave them alone"he said with a bored tone.

Arlong brought his hand back and looked at the guy before turning to Nami telling her that he would be back. Nami watched him leave then she picked up the little boy and placed him on the counter before moving to get the first aid kit, Zoro could see the blue haired waitress asking if the orange haired one was ok so this Arlong came in quite a bit.

"You alright..."Zoro started.

"Chopper"he whispered as he nodded.

Soon Nami came back and looked the boy over, she also gave him a drink which made him smile. Happy with that Chopper was ok, she asked if she should contact his parents but he then told them both that he didnt have anyone. Nami didnt know what to do but the guy she had been serving told her, that he would take care of the little kid which made Chopper happy.

"Thanks again for what you did"she said.

"No problem at all"Zoro replied with Chopper in his arms.

The little boy said goodbye to Nami but then she asked for the guy's name before he left out of the door.

"Zoro"

* * *

Chapter 2 is now done

I hope you enjoyed it, I know it is not long but the rest of the chapters will be the same.

If you have time to review then please do as it helps me to write the next chapter and I love hearing you thoughts on the story so far.


End file.
